Panem Party Crashers
by Brinicole11
Summary: Cato is new to the upper east side scene. An outsider in the tight knit group of rich children that occupied the small town of Panem. That is, until Gale Hawthorne brings him into the underground world of rich-kid party crashing. When Cato meets Clove he is automatically interested, enevn more so when he learns that she started the PPC. AU Clato & other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

08/26/2012

This is a new Au idea I came up with. Clato _**all **_the way. Leave a comment below if you enjoyed and I will update within the day!

**Prologue**

The classical music echoed throughout the hall that glittered in gold. All around me, flares of gold swirled in circles, spots of shimmering black stood out from the crowd. And masks, shielded the faces of the people I saw every day.

My lips, painted in red formed a smile brighter than my golden dress its self. My left hand was gripped firmly on his shoulder as we twirled in step, all of us in sync.

I looked around the small dance floor, normal people in normal party attire watched us dance in awe.

The ends of my long black hair fanned against my bare back, above the cling top of my strapless dress.

I looked back and smiled at my partner. His quicksilver eyes shimmered brightly in the dim light. His all black tux fit him perfectly, and as all the other men on the floor he wore a plain black eye mask.

The women on the other hand wore expensive dressed and extravagant masks to match.

His mouth formed a smile as our eyes met. I held his gaze as took followed one last step before the music ended.

We all broke apart and smiled at the crowd of cheering teenagers surrounding us.

Girls curtseyed as the boys bowed.  
"Thank you for letting us use your dance floor. And don't forget to mention, that your party, was crashed by the Tributes of Panem Prep." Marvel said graciously before we all twirled one last time, and left the dance hall in a rush.

Gale picked up a black bag from behind the back door and picked out keys. He tossed them to people as we ran.

I carefully slid into the passenger seat of the sleek black Ferrari Enzo.

I looked over as he started the car. "I'll admit," I said, carefully pulling my mask off. "You've got moves Cato."


	2. Chapter 2

So, unfortunately I ran out of inspiration for this story. Until I started watching Gossip Girl and it made me remember what the characters of my story are all about, and now were back on track. Some of you may have noticed I deleted the second 'Chapter' and I do plan on replacing it soon. The plot line will remain the same, with a few added additions. Drop a comment below on what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cato's POV**

"Cato! Wake up!" Gale said, shaking my shoulder roughly. "Get off me!" I moaned, shoving his hand away from my shoulder. "No can do man. Get up." He repeated before his hand left my shoulder and he walked away. "Why the hell are we up at," I paused to look over at the expensive clock on the wall. "Seven o'clock on a Sunday?" I asked him as I sat up on the couch.

"Oh yeah, this is your first Panem Sunday." Peeta said from his place in front of the full sized mirror hanging on the wall. Well, my first since I was seven and shipped off to Paris with my dad. I doubted things were much different in the two cities. In both, I was part of the elite group of teenagers sprung from wealthy parents. "Well, our Sunday's are strictly devoted to Brunch. Black tie and five star." Finnick said as he walked out of the bathroom. He wore a charcoal grey suit and light blue dress shirt underneath. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, giving the world quite an eyeful of what he called 'His Prized Possessions' otherwise known as his collarbones. Apparently, they drove the ladies crazy. His shinny dress shoes clacked against the Brazilian cherry wood floor.

"So your saying, I have to wear a suit, and go to breakfast at 7 in the morning?" I asked, standing up off the couch. My slacks from the night before were slightly crinkled and twisted almost halfway around my body.

"Yes and no. Yes you have to wear a suit, and no you don't have to go to breakfast at 7, that's at 11. Were meeting the girls at 8 for drinks." Gale said, fixing his bowtie around his neck. I nodded and stretched my arms above my head as I walked to the luggage cart that still had one black dress bag hanging on it. I picked it up and walked into the bathroom. I hung the bag on the handle and walked across the wide, tall bathroom toward the freestanding sink. I splashed a handful of cold water across my face, which woke me up pretty damn fast. I unwrapped a hotel provided toothbrush and scrubbed my teeth quickly. Turning on both faucets I ducked my head down low and soaked my head with the warm water. I grabbed a small hand towel from a hanger on the wall and scrubbed it through my wet hair, drying it quickly. I grabbed a few fingers full of gel and spiked my hair towards the front. I striped of my nights old clothing and tossed it in the silver can next to the shower. I started over with black silk boxers and equally dark dress pants. The expensive winter white dress shirt had whiter buttons that slipped through the holes easily. I pulled a black silk tie on and tied it with ease that come with years of doing it. My suit jacket was jet black with a light grey liner and two inside pockets. I bent down and slipped on black socks, followed by black dress shoes. I slipped a pair of silver custom cuff links into the right places, sprayed a bit of expensive cologne and I was ready to go. I looked at myself onceover in the full-length mirror on the door and winked once before leaving the room. "Finally!" Peeta said, sliding his phone and wallet into his suit pocket. "Yeah, yeah." I said, grabbing my phone and wallet as we walked out the door.

There was already a black limo waiting outside for us.

"Where are we even going?" I asked as Gale's driver closed the back door of the limo. "Where we go every Sunday before brunch, Fox's fathers private bar. Its about 15 minutes away and there's a back room reserved for us." Gale answered without looking up from his phone. We arrived at The Ocean View Lounge in fifteen minutes, as promised. It was a dark brick building, right on the ocean. The front door was a solid white, and there were classic black cars parked out in front, a gaggle of drivers stood together gossiping outside. Gales driver pulled the car to a stop and opened the back door quickly. Standard, expensive sunglasses were necessary when we stepped out into the bright light of the morning. The inside of the lounge was astonishing. The floors were a dark mahogany, and the walls a bright white. All walls except one, the wall closest to the lake was made of solid glass. It showed off the rolling waves of the ocean and the small beach underneath it. The bar was a rounded stainless steel looking masterpiece. The bar only had few people in it. They were all dressed to the nines, which was normal, even on Sunday.

I slid my glasses off my face and tucked them into my suit pocket. Finnick wordlessly signaled for me to follow him toward the back. I tucked my hands into the pockets of my pants and followed them back.

Finnick tapped on the intricately carved white door twice before pushing it open. Four girls, dressed to the tens sat on leather armchairs with screwdrivers in hand. Their makeup was stylish and there clothes were expensive, their shoes probably cost over five hundred dollars each. The walls were leafed in gold, and the ceiling cast in ancient designs. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and lights the room in shattered patterns.

"Nice of you to join us gentleman." Fox said, tossing her wild red curls over her shoulder. "This one refused to get up." Peeta said, nodding over to me. "Désolé Mesdames, Paris doesn't wake until eleven." I said, taking a seat in the closest black armchair. "I see," Clove said. "What's the latest on the Glam Crew?" She questioned. I listened in on their conversation; I was still trying to understand their language. Like we talked in Paris, we had our own language. We used key words and lingo, words for groups of people.

"Yes on brunch, no on the after party." Peeta said before locking his iPhone and sliding it into his pocket.

"This is going to be a long day." Clove said, draining her drink and swapping her glass for the bottle of vodka. The rest of our drinking session came easy, chatter about the rest of the in-kids. After a bottle of vodka and three pitchers of orange juice, Gale slid his sleeve up and checked his watch.

"Looks like its time to go." He said, straightening his suit jacket as he stood. My eyes wandered to Clove as she stood up gracefully from her seat. She had on a gorgeously short cream colored dress. There were brass buttons lining the front, from the rounded neck to the fitted bottom. The sleeves were three-quarter and rounded at the shoulders. A small brass belt clinched her small waist, and when she turned to pick up her small purse, she revealed the low cut back of her dress. The color offset her dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. And right then, I knew she was right. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
